The disclosure relates to photovoltaic devices generally, and more particularly relates to a photovoltaic device, and the method of making the photovoltaic device.
Photovoltaic devices (also referred to as solar cells) absorb sun light and convert light energy into electricity. Photovoltaic devices and manufacturing methods therefore are continually evolving to provide higher conversion efficiency with thinner designs.
Thin film solar cells are based on one or more layers of thin films of photovoltaic materials deposited on a substrate. The film thickness of the photovoltaic materials ranges from several nanometers to tens of micrometers. Examples of such photovoltaic materials include cadmium telluride (CdTe), copper indium gallium selenide (CIGS) and amorphous silicon (α-Si). These materials function as light absorbers. A photovoltaic device can further comprise other thin films such as a buffer layer, a back contact layer, and a front contact layer.